Metabolic studies of dietary effects on carbohydrate and lipid metabolism in nonobese and obese individuals, and patients with NIDDM and hypertension. Current investigation includes dietary effects on plasma TG and NCL-cholesterol; chylomicron concentration in the postprandial state; and fasting and postprandial concentrations of glucose, insulin, triglycerides, and FFAs. This study will be expanded for the upcoming years into investigation of endothelial-monocyte interaction and its relationship to metabolic risks.